


Земное

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster
Summary: Это ведь исключительно земное – сомнения, долгие взаимные томления, неловкие признания, боязнь осуждения со стороны.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Земное

Усталость разливалась по телу волнами. Лэнсу хотелось молчать. Это не было для него чем-то обычным. Воспитываясь в большой и шумной семье, невольно начинаешь быть таким же шумным и сам, стараешься заполнить как можно больше пространства. Это не что-то плохое, не что-то неправильное. Обычный способ не затеряться и не остаться на фоне.

Лэнс не любил быть на заднем плане. Вообще-то, он любил знать, что его всё ещё видят, что он не стал незаметным. Поэтому, МакКлейн всегда отлично вписывался в новые места и обстоятельства. Новая школа, новый город, Гарнизон. Лэнс научился не теряться среди народа, оставаться видимым для всех, достаточно шумным для того, чтобы слышал каждый.

Лэнс любил греметь и кричать о себе, поэтому молчание не было для него чем-то обычным. Но, если вдуматься, это было неизбежно. Лэнс привык заполнять собой всё то пространство, которое мог получить. Теперь же его было слишком много: их было пять человек, два инопланетянина да несколько мышей, на целую вселенную. У него просто не осталось сил делать это бесконечно, делать это для всех. Как ни старайся, огромная пустота вытягивает силы и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Иногда отдых от собственного шума нужен каждому.

Оказывается, когда живёшь по странному инопланетно-военному графику, некогда даже выдохнуть, но, парадоксально, есть очень много времени на раздумья. Слишком много времени на раздумья.

Лэнс не спешил. Медленно сел на диван, откинулся спиной на мягкую спинку. Усталость грузно перебралась к ногам, оседая на бёдрах тяжестью. Будь он сейчас в Гарнизоне или хотя бы просто на Земле, было бы легче. Теперь же, где-то в космосе, его синяки ноют не от драки с задирающимися одноклассниками, а от боёв с агрессивно настроенной инопланетной расой.

Будь он сейчас в Гарнизоне – потерял бы голову от сумасшедшей влюблённости, наполнял бы себя чувствами, творил всякие глупости. Но он не в Гарнизоне, а на пальцах до сих пор ощущается тяжесть баярда. Страдать от любви как-то совсем нет сил и желания.

Бессмысленно, если честно. На Земле он рисковал бы отношением окружающих, дружбой, авторитетом и эмоциональной стабильностью. Где-то в космосе, Лэнс ежедневно рискует собственной шкурой и всей вселенной. Ну что ещё он может потерять здесь?

Это ведь исключительно земное – сомнения, долгие взаимные томления, неловкие признания, боязнь осуждения со стороны. Что из земного в нём ещё осталось, МакКлейн не знает. Он не пересчитывал и не вёл учёт, но всё это казалось таким бессмысленным и далёким сейчас, что Лэнс задал вопрос, едва только Кит вошёл в команту:

– Я тебе нравлюсь?

– Лэнс, ты чего? – раскрыл глаза Кит, и МакКлейн устало выдохнул, отводя глаза от неловко замершего Когане.

– Спросил, нравлюсь ли я тебе. Потому что ты мне – да.

– Разве тебе не Аллура нравится? – очень недоверчиво спросил Кит. Всё это казалось глупой странной шуткой. Он, конечно, не был экспертом, но что-то подсказывало, что люди не заводят таких разговоров с порога, абсолютно будничным тоном.

– Не, – просто выдохнул Лэнс, меняя позу и плюхаясь на диван спиной. Кит осторожно сел рядом, не сводя с МакКлейна настороженного взгляда, – Аллура меня восхищает. Она невероятная. Я имею в виду, она мне нравится, но не так, как ты. Она сильная, смелая, умная, очень классная, но взгляда я от тебя не могу отвести, понимаешь? Аллура мне нравится как личность, а ты – весь целиком. Нравишься.

Кит отвёл взгляд, краснея. Что-то в тоне МакКлейна твердило, что это не шутка. Но слова эти были неожиданными и звучали странно, будто галлюцинация или очень реалистичная фантазия. Лэнс тихо фыркнул, понимая, что отвечать Когане ему не собирается.

– Ну так что? Не пойми неправильно, я мог бы плясать вокруг тебя, комплименты делать пару месяцев, с ума сходить от пламенных чувств, а потом, задыхаясь от волнения, в любви признаваться. Но кому от этого легче станет? Только хуже и мне, и тебе.

— Ты прав, – пробормотал Кит и, под пристальным взглядом МакКлейна, негромко протянул, – Я думаю, ты мне тоже нравишься.

Произнести это получилось намного легче, чем казалось. Кит поймал себя на мысли, что нервничать, говоря что-то настолько обыденным тоном, почти не получалось. Они будто обменялись фактами «небо голубое», «трава зелёная», и в этом не было ни капли романтики, и дыхание перехватывало лишь едва-едва. А потом Лэнс улыбнулся ему так тепло, как только умел.

– Отлично всё уладили! У меня теперь есть парень, да? Я определённо счастлив.

Кит улыбнулся в ответ, кивая. Это до сих пор казалось затянувшимся сном. Странно, непонятно, практически не реалистично из-за прямоты без всяких недомолвок и отсутствия излишней сентиментальности. Немного не верилось: не выдумал ли он для себя этот быстрый странный диалог. Но Лэнс был прав. Теперь всё будет отлично.

А сойти с ума от любви друг к другу они смогут немного позже, когда появится время.


End file.
